1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warhead for an airborne body which is employed for the attacking of a lightly-armored target through the intermediary of splinters or fragments, and wherein the warhead possesses within a protective enclosure a safe-and-arm and triggering arrangement, an explosive charge and a splinter-forming insert.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,771 there has become known a warhead for an airborne body, in which a rotationally-symmetrical insert consisting of globe-shaped splinters is provided in the format of a cone narrowing in the direction of flight. The triggering location for the explosive charge is located centrally within the main axis and; namely, in the region of the rear wall of the warhead.
Upon the detonating of the explosive charge, there is generated a rotationally-symmetrical fragment or splinter cone which is somewhat at an incline or angled relative to the direction of flight. Consequently, when used for deployment against ground targets, only a small portion of the splinters are actually effective.